


Rainbow Suspenders

by Pspquest28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Dean, Cas doesn't like that, Dean is a Brat, Future smut will ensue, Gay Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Most of these tags are coming later, Multi, Past spanking, Sabriel in the future, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Suspender kink(later chapters), Suspenders get snapped!, more tags to come, non sexual age play, pie kink, sexual age play, sexual fantasies, ultimate fluff, wedgies, whip cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester isn't a regular guy. Sure, he goes to the gym twice a week. He has a best friend named Charlie who he's known since they were in diapers. He has a younger brother Sam. Oh and Dean is secretly bisexual. Everyone would think that's all normal, but what they don't know is that he and his brother fight monsters around the clock.</p><p>But one day, he decides to take a break and happens to make one hell of discovery. And that discovery is wearing rainbow suspenders.</p><p>A journey where Dean Winchester meets his match and Sam gets his too ;).</p><p>CHAPTERS IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN, SEE CHAPTER 10 FOR MORE DETAILS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is that guy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever so please bear with me here, but I hope I can make this awesome and updated as much as possible. Please suggestions are welcome! Enjoy! :) Btw this may have mistakes since it is unbeta.

Dean was currently sitting on a bench with a huge scowl on his face and pissed at the world as his younger brother approaches with two ice cream cones in hand with a huge grin.

"Why are you smiling? We should be hunting down some vampires or ghouls, not here eating freaking frozen cow juice!" Dean said with irritation.

Sam just chuckled at his brother's comment and said "You know it's okay to take a breather sometimes, I mean Dean when was the last time we sat down and enjoyed some fresh air?"

Dean was busy licking away at his chocolate ice cream "We get plenty of fresh air! Remember when we went into the woods to hunt down that wendigo in Illinois a week ago?"

"You know what, I'll just head back to the motel and leave you here to reconsider that answer and can you please just relax, I really want to see you be peaceful for once when I come back for you." Sam said as he got up and headed to the Impala.

"Fine leave me here for awhile I don't care! I know one thing for sure and that's that I'm not gonna be happy when you get back." Dean scoffed.

Sam hopped into the Impala and drives off to the motel leaving Dean there to rot for a bit.

"That _Moose_ is crazy if he thinks I'm gonna relax out here." Dean thinks to himself.

A couple minutes later, a blue eyed man wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white cotton shirt that was a little snug with a pair of rainbow suspenders running over his shoulders sits on the opposite end of the bench, drawing Dean's attention instantly.

Dean looked the man up and down but his eyes kept lingering on the suspenders. He then raised his eyes to the blue eyed man and realized that the man is staring back at him.

"Like what you see huh?", the blue eyed man says with a gravelly voice that surprises Dean.

Dean feels what must be the beginning of a blush creep up his neck. "Um… NO I… it's just you look kind of dorky that's all!", Dean blurts out.

"Wow call me dorky and you don't even know my name, and here I thought you would be a nice fellow to chat with." the blue eyed man says with a bit of a hurt expression.

"I didn't mean to… it just came out."

"Hey don't worry about, but I know how you can make it up to me. Meet me at the diner down the block at say noon and we can get to know each other better." the blue eyed man says happily.

"Um…ok see you there then." Dean says. What's with this guy? He barely knows Dean but wants to meet for lunch? And what is up with the suspenders?! 

The blue eyed man got up and headed towards his car and pulled off waving at him.

"Wait, what just happened?" Dean thinks to himself. One second he's just sitting on a bench in the park fuming, but now he finds himself smiling in anticipation of this little diner meet up with blue eyes. 

"Looks like you actually enjoyed yourself while I was gone." Sam appearing out of nowhere.

"What?! No I'm just thinking about when I get back to hunting down SOBs instead of lazing around."

"Ok well I guess we can head back to motel and search around for hunts which I know you would be interested in."

"Yeah sounds great, but I was thinking about heading over to the diner down the block to grab a burger or check out the waitress for a bit." There was no way Sam was gonna know that he was meeting some dude at the diner. Sam would probably wonder why and Dean wasn't ready to tell him that he might have a slight crush on the blue eyed stranger, he must admit. But there's no way Sam can find out about his bisexuality, at least not yet.

For years Dean has tried to suppress his love for men because he knew his father and brother would never approve. Well his dad is dead now so at least he doesn't have to ever know but with Sam around he still has to be careful.

"Cool. I'll join you" Sam says happily. Last thing he needs is Sam along.

"Oh no! I don't want you to mess up my chance of picking up a chick." Dean lied. It was the only thing he could think of in a split second.

"Okay, I understand. I'll just go to the local vegan bakery and get myself something." Dean still can't get why Sam even goes there, but hey at least he's out of the way.

"Whatever man, since it's almost lunch time I'm gonna head to the diner before the lunch rush."

"Okay see ya and Dean don't mess with the unavailable girls. We don't need a repeat of last time, that girl was so not worth it anyways." 

Dean just scoffs and walks away. Time to meet this blue eyed weirdo.


	2. Snap those suspenders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hit the diner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating already idk I just feel like I need to add the next chapter now and I'm currently typing up my 3rd as well and will post it later on. Pls enjoy the chap! :D

Dean is standing right outside the diner nervous as ever.

He notices the blue eyed man's car. It's a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V with a jubilee gold color. Is this guy a pimp? Oh god he better not be.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
This diner is pretty amazing. The locals say the owner Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo Harvelle are the nicest people you can meet. And the burgers are to die for, well I guess I'll be the judge of that!

He walks in and the first thing he notices are those blue eyes and rainbow suspenders and boy does he love those suspenders. Ok he can admit he has a thing for suspenders, how can you not? I mean all i want to do is just grab them and snap them back on the blue eyed guy. Oh yeah I need to know his name.

Blue eyes waves me over and my feet automatically start walking in his direction.

Dean sits across from him and just stares into those blue eyes for what feels like years. Then my eyes fall to his suspenders…again. 

Blue eyes notices Dean fondness with his suspenders and asks "Well, are you gonna stare at these all day or am I gonna get a name?"

Dean just stares at him still. I guess his brain's on vacation. Almost like a switch flipped in his head he says "Uh… Dean Winchester" what is with him today, he's normally so direct and confident when it came to small talk but now it's like he's learning to speak for the first time! It has to do with those suspenders or those eyes of his that mess him up or maybe both. "How about you?" 

"Castiel Novak" hmm Castiel, weird name for a weird guy I suppose.

A slim petite blonde struts over and asks for their orders. "I heard you have the best burgers around." Dean says with a grin. This must be Jo I saw her picture on the diner's window advertising a burger.

"You heard correct, we have a house special this week, it's called the Heart Stopper." she smiled.

"Sounds like my kind of burger, I'll have that with a side of fries with a cold beer, sweetheart."

"And you sir?"

"I'll just have a regular cheeseburger with onion rings and a water, thank you." Castiel voice is so rough and gravelly but it's surprisingly soothing.

"So… I think we got off on the wrong foot back at the park." Dean says.

"Yeah no kidding, can't believe you think I look dorky, but I am wearing these." Castiel pushes his thumbs under the suspenders and pulls them outwards and looks at them.

"Look Castiel I'm-" Castiel cuts him off. "First off all, call me Cas, it's way less formal and second, don't apologize." Cas looks at Dean seriously.

The food arrives and Dean stuffs his face full of fries so he doesn't say anything stupid. "So what do you do?" Cas asks.

'Oh no, I spent all this time worrying about this meeting and I didn't realize I might have to cover up my hunting. I want to lie but those damn blue eyes are looking right through me like he can see my soul. I'll just tell him, I'm tired of hiding from this life.' Dean thinks.

"Just go with me on this, I'm a hunter along with my little brother, and no this isn't any hunting animals it's hunting monsters like werewolves and vampires and the whole nine yards." 

Cas just stares at him. 'Oh god he thinks I'm crazy, well so much for a nice normal lunch.' Dean thinks. Suddenly the burger Dean's holding becomes very interesting.

He cracks a smile, why the fuck is he smiling?

"Oh so you're like my friend Bob Singer." Wait he knows Bobby?

As if reading my mind Cas says " He helped my brother and I back when we lived together in a apartment, there was a poltergeist haunting it when we moved in so we got connected to Bob and he helped us no charge."

"Wait is this the same guy we're talking about, the trucker cap wearing guy with a beer gut that's got more beer in it than a freaking brewery?" 

Cas laughed at that comment "Yeah and he's constantly saying 'Balls' or 'Idjit'"

Oh yeah that's Bobby all right.

"Wow small world" Dean says. "So you got a bro huh? What's he like?" It seems Dean has finally relaxed and enjoying his meal along with Cas.

"Well my brother Gabriel is pretty great, he's a stand up comedian and he makes a load of money doing it. But he can be how can I say it, I guess troublesome is the best way to describe him. He can be the worst with his pranks and he used to humiliate me every chance he got. One time when I was 10 and he was 15, I was outside talking to this boy I really liked-" 'Wait boy? Does that mean Cas likes dudes? This could work in my favor.' Dean thinks.

"-and Gabriel snuck up behind me and pulled my pants down in front of my crush! It was mortifying!"

Dean tried his best to hold in his laughter but fails terribly.

"That's not the worst part, the fact that I was wearing a pair of boxers with cartoons on it did not help the situation." 

Dean thought he might just die of laughing so hard.

"So anyways since I didn't tell you already, my profession is teaching. I teach second grade and it's exhausting." 

Wow teaching, my 2nd grade teacher never liked me. I was a horrible brat to her constantly and she was a bit of a pushover, but one day I pushed her too far. I found out she afraid of snakes so at lunch I put a corn snake inside her teacher's desk drawer. So once class began and she went to open her drawer for some chalk she saw the snake and screamed her head off! It was hilarious! Well until she grabbed me and put me over her knee and spanked me in front of the whole class." 'Why am I telling him this embarrassing story?!'

Cas looked shocked, "Yikes, did she lose her job for that?" 

"Well we went to the principal's office and called my dad and he was happy that she took action on it. And when I got home he gave me a second spanking with his belt after he found out about how I was torturing the poor woman."

"Well I guess we both have something in common." Cas says.

"What's that?"

"We've both had embarrassing childhood memories, hah!" Cas laughs.

Yeah and by the way I didn't get to tell you about my 'wonderful' younger brother" Dean air quoted wonderful because we all know how UN wonderful Sam can be at times, "he went to Stanford a while back but he reunited with me after his girlfriend got fried on the ceiling." Ugh that came out bad.

"That's sounds awful."

"No worries we got the son of a bitch demon that did that so it's okay now." 

"Okay I think we've spent a lot of time getting to know each other and I have to go pick up my brother so I guess I'll talk to you later." Cas says as he stands but feels bad for cutting this meet short.

Cas pays for both his and Dean's meals, when Dean opens his mouth to protest Cas just stares at him and says, "I invited you to come here, so I pay."

Dean and Cas leave the diner and Dean can't help staring at those suspenders…AGAIN and Cas notices so he gets an idea.

"So you're still head over heels for my suspenders huh?"

Dean scoffs "Hell no!"

It's ok I mean it does make my upper body look amazing, i mean look at my biceps!" Cas kisses one of his arms as he flexes.

"Hah yeah right!" But Dean can't help but feel mesmerized by his torso.

"Hey! I've got way more muscle than you will ever have!" Cas then turns on his heels.

That was the last straw! Dean runs up behind Cas and pulls his suspenders back as far as he can and let's them snap back hard against Cas' back. With a satisfying snap from the suspenders and also a loud yelp from Cas.

"OW! Why'd you do that! Ouch!" Cas rubbed his back looking pissed but with a corner of his mouth quirked up. 

"Just letting you know how strong I can be and also I have a thing for snapping suspenders. Oh and I really wanna do this again so can I get that number?" Dean has the biggest smile on his face.

"Fine! But I'm getting my revenge Dean Winchester!" Cas says as he writes his name and number down on a sheet of paper then pushes it into Dean's chest.

Cas walks off to his car and starts up and leaves.

Oh well looks like I made the little weirdo mad. Can't wait to tell Charlie." Oh shit Charlie I was supposed to call her after that Wendigo hunt last week. Son of a bitch!


	3. Whip cream and Wedgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a little fun with Sammy in this fic. Dean also asks Cas out on a date while Gabe decides to be mischievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the 3rd chapter already! Just giving a heads up on the upcoming Sabriel which may happen in the chapter to come or later I'm not sure yet but we'll see but for now pls enjoy this little piece. I will be starting college soon which will be Aug. 22 but that won't affect my posts but I will write in bulks now so I'll post periodically throughout the school year. Ok that's enough rambling, on to the chap!! :)

Dean heads back to the motel with Cas' phone number in his pocket with a promise in his mind to pester the dork with non stop texts later.

Dean parks his car in the hotel's parking. Hopefully Sam caught scent of a hunt that could give him some action. Dean unlocks the motel room to find Sam passed out on the couch with his arms splayed out in a shape of a 'T'. Dean can't help himself, this opportunity is just too sweet not to prank Sammy.

Dean tiptoes over to the fridge quietly and grabs the can of whip cream he saves for his 'everyday pie needs' and shuts the door. Sam is still out cold and snoring heavily. Dean squirts whip cream into each of Sam's hands to make sure whatever hand he scratches his face with is creamed. He takes his index finger and brushes it lightly under Sam's nose and waits for Sam's reaction.

Sam feels the slight tickle and grabs at his face with both his hands leaving whip cream smeared all over him and jolts up with a confused look.

"What.the.hell.DEAN! What are you,ten?!" Dean is just giggling away with tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh Sammy! You should know better than to fall asleep like that! Cmon you know I love a good prank when the opportunity presents itself!"

"Ugh now I gotta go wash my face, thanks for the lovely wake up by the way." Sam says sarcastically.

"Any time you need someone to smear food toppings in your face I'm your guy." Dean jabs a thumb in his chest and grins sheepishly. 

Sam gets up to go clean his face off in the bathroom and returns in a few minutes noticing the huge smile on his brother's face.  
"Wow, you're in greater mood than I've seen you all week." Sam says amused. "I guess the waitress has something to do with that?"  
"No I uh…" Damn it, what am I gonna say? That I spent most of the afternoon hanging with a guy who I may kinda like. Shut up.  
"The waitress is married but she gave an amazing slice of pecan pie on the house so I guess that's a plus right?" Best lie that Dean could come up with at the moment.

"Anyways I gotta call Charlie, I've had my phone off all last week during the hunt and I know she's pissed."

"Oh yeah, she's not gonna be happy, you know how she worries about you on hunts Dean. But I'm heading out to the Bunker now so I'll guess you'll meet me back there?" Sam asks.  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be there." The Bunker is a good 5 miles from this quaint little town and Dean thought it was gonna be a drag driving to and from the Bunker but hey at least he could listen to Metallica the whole way there!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean pulls out his phone and starts dialling Charlie.

"Hey Red. Still alive if you wanna know." 

"Dean Johnathan Winchester! Where have you been?! I was worried sick about you, why can't you pick up your damn phone for once?!" Uh oh full name, she's pissed alright.

"Char, Sam and I were busy with that wendigo hunt back in Illinois, you know that."

"That was a week ago Dean, I know you and Sam would've been done by now so I called up to the Bunker and there was no answer! You better start explaining."

"Okay 'Mom', Sam forced me to take a break from hunting so he drove us up to this town for the week and it's been relaxing I can admit." Charlie will be the only person to ever know what he just said. "Also I met a really cool and kinda weird guy too and we had lunch at the diner an hour ago."

"Wait back track it Winchester, lunch with a guy huh? Sounds like you're finally embracing you're bi side." Oh yeah Charlie is the only person to ever know Dean was bisexual, he told her when he was 17 and now he's 28 so at least she kept true to him for over a decade and not rat him out to his Dad or Sammy.

"What?!" Dean sighs,"Okay fine I am but don't tell Sam, I haven't gotten courage up to spill it to him yet."

"My lips are sealed. So whose the lucky guy?" Charlie sounds pretty amused.

"Castiel Novak, he's a second grade teacher whose got the bluest eyes and he was wearing some pretty awesome rainbow suspenders that I couldn't take my eyes off."

"Oh boy, you and your suspender fetish. Well you better stick with him because I want to be your best lady at your wedding Dean and I'm pretty impatient."

"Whatever, I'm probably gonna call him later and see if I could set up a date with him before I get back into hunting fever."

"If he says yes, you better be a gentleman. If you guys go to the movies or somewhere else dark, no groping him like a horny teenager. And you better take pics cause I wanna see what hunk has caught your eye." Charlie laughs.

"Grope him?!" Dean is not as surprised as he thought he would be, because he knows he can be handsy sometimes.  
"Well whatever, I'll talk to you later Red."

"Okay see ya around Dean Bean." Ugh that nickname is so annoying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel parks his car in the garage with his older brother Gabriel in the passenger seat. "So kiddo what were you up to today while I was at the Laugh Palace?" The Laugh Palace is where Gabriel does his stand up most of the week.

"Well I met this guy named Dean and he was kinda handsome, a little intimidated I suppose. He had the greenest eyes and…" Cas notices how Gabe is grinning wildly. "Sounds like Cassy has got himself a little crush."

"Maybe, but there is NO way you'll ever meet him, think I forgot about all the times you've pranked me in front of my past crushes." Cas sounds irritated.  
"You're still not over that?! Wow you really do take after Dad when it comes to holding grudges."  
"You're still annoying as ever with those stupid pranks."  
"It's been two weeks since my last prank but you have to admit it was pretty funny jumping outta your closet with a clown mask on. Still cracks me up."

"You know what was the funniest part? NONE of it! You know how much I hate clowns." Cas has always been terrified of clowns since he was 6 and watched IT alone in his bedroom. And it didn't make it any better after Gabe came into his room later that night wearing a clown mask and carrying a knife. After that, Cas would constantly wet his bed till he was 11.

"Cmon let's head in and by the way this is the last night you're staying over, I'm tired of finding your sweaty socks everywhere Gabe especially in the kitchen sink! That's just odd! And by the way you only live 20 minutes away anyways, why bug me all the time?"

"Firstly, where I keep my socks is my business and secondly, I love torturing you ever chance I get Cassy." Gabe reaches out and ruffles Cas' hair.

Just as they head inside towards the living room, Cas gets a call from Dean and a smile spreads across his face without realizing.

"Hello, Dean."

Gabe catches Dean's name and wonders if this is THE Dean that Cassy is head over heels for. Then an idea pops in his head.

"So I'm starting hunting again next week and I was wondering if you wanna head down to the drive in tomorrow night to catch a flick at say 7? You can text me your address and I'll pick you up." Dean sounds a bit nervous.

Gabe sneaks up behind Cas quickly and he is so engrossed in his conversation he doesn't notice. Perfect. Gabe reaches inside the back of Cas khaki shorts and tugs his underwear as high as he can, lifting Cas onto the tip of his toes.

"Sure I would- EEP!!!" Cas tried to stifle his sudden cry as best as he could but failed miserably, all the while Gabe is having the time of his life.

"Cas? Are you okay? You sound pained." Dean has a trace of worry in his voice. Gabe just lets go of Cas' underwear and drops him to his feet, waiting for his little brother's reaction.

"Uh... yeah my stomach just hurts, must be something I ate. I'll definitely go to the drive in with you tomorrow, have a good night now Dean." Cas is glaring at Gabe so hard at this point, he is probably hoping he would explode into a million pieces.

"Cool, um have a good night too and I hope you feel better." Dean can be so nice at times of course when he's not being an asshole.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas hangs up and doesn't look too happy with Gabe at this moment.  
"Wow I haven't given you a wedgie since you were 19. Seems like I've still got it after all these years Cassy."

"Why would you do that to me while I was on the phone with Dean!"  
"Because I thought it would be fun! Can't take a joke bro?"

Cas just storms off to his room and shuts his door with a loud slam. All the while trying to pull his underwear from between his cheeks. Man is that embarrassing   
"Stupid brother and his stupid pranks." Cas mumbles to himself. Well, at least he has his date with Dean to look forward to tomorrow. What is he gonna wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enjoyable! Took me a while to write, but I'll try to get Chapter 4 up before Friday! Sabriel will happen soon and that Destiel smut will come but it will start out with some handsy flirting first of course!


	4. A Date to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides the drive in is the best place for a date, and maybe some other things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4 is up and kicking and I'm definitely putting Sabriel in soon for you.  
> So right now sit back relax and have a good time! :)

Tonight's the big night and Dean is extremely nervous about the date and he has no idea what to wear. "Alright, I can't wear anything too fancy but I can't be underdressed. Arrgh!! Cmon Winchester, this can't be that difficult!" 

Sam walks into Dean's bedroom with a confused look. "What's got you all frazzled?"

"Trying to figure out what to wear. Heading to the drive in tonight with a friend."

"Oh. So who is she?" Sam says amused.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm just going with a friend, besides it's a guy." Oh damnit. Dean let it slip that he's meeting with a guy, okay just gotta roll with it.  
"A guy really? So why are you so worried about what you're wearing then, it's not like you're trying to impress him or anything."

"Actually he's a new friend and I want to make a good first impression so can you at least help me pick an outfit?" Can't believe Dean is asking Sam for fashion advice, he must be real desperate.

"Okay fine, how about the dark blue button down with your light grey jeans?"  
"Hmm…alright seems legit, what about shoes?"  
"Those dark boots you love so much should go good with the outfit." Maybe Sam's got some taste after all. Can't wait till Cas sees him.

"So, am I even gonna meet this guy and what's his name anyways?"  
"His name's Castiel I call him Cas and sure you'll meet soon, I just have to evaluate him as a decent friend first." Dean doesn't really care if he's a good friend as long as he's a good fuck he's ok with him.

"Besides, if he's a good influence for us we could get together with his bro Gabe, I really wanna meet him and I know Cas wants to meet you too."

"But Dean, does he even know about our hunting because that's the number one reason we don't have many friends in the first place." Sam asks seriously.

"Yeah I told him and we don't have to worry because he's knows about this stuff already. Bobby helped him and his bro back awhile ago so he pretty much knows what's out there in the dark. And it isn't like we're carrying him on hunts with us so it doesn't really matter."

"Well he already knows so I can't protest against it anyways, so what time are you heading out to the drive in?"

"Um in the next hour so I need you to beat it now Sammy." Dean points to the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going and I hope Charlie knows about this new acquaintance. You know she gets jealous easily."

"Of course she knows! I tell her everything first, like the time you wet your pants at school when you were 7." Dean says with a grin.

"Dude!" Sam puts on his biggest bitch face and storms out the room.

"What? S'not my fault you got scared of the party clown at your school." Dean yells after him.

That's right Sam's terrified of clowns and Dean has used that to his advantage many times.

••••••••••••••••••••RS••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, Cas is getting ready for his big date as well. He has been nervous all day because of this date and he feels like he's gonna vomit any second now.

"Get a hold of yourself Novak! It's just a date, nothing to be afraid of." Cas mumbles to himself. He decided to wear a white button down and a pair of black slacks along with a pair of black suspenders with a criss cross at the back and black dress shoes. Maybe he's over doing it a bit.

"Knockity, knock knock." Gabe pops in. "Whoa, snazzy. I guess the suspenders are for you know who?"

"Maybe. What do you want Gabe?"

"I just wanna make sure you're set for your date you know, money, phone, breath spray, condoms." Gabe says with a smirk.

"GABE! I don't need condoms, nothing is happening tonight that requires those!" Cas can feel his cheeks heating up as he shouts.

"Aw I didn't mean to make you blush, I'm sorry, but you're right this is the second date nothing much there. It's the third date that gets the ball rolling but you're never sure about these things. Maybe Dean will bring protection anyways.

"Well it would be a waste of time because I'm not doing anything with him!" Cas crosses his arms and looks away from him.

"You say that now, but the minute he unzips you will be too." Gabe loves to tease his little bro at every opportunity he gets.

Cas feels his cheeks reddened even more at what Gabe says. And he's had enough of it.

"That's it! I know the movie we're gonna see doesn't start yet but I'm calling Dean to get me now."

"Oh I see, you wanna get a quickie in before the flick, I gotcha." Gabe winks.

"Really Gabe? You're so childish."

"Am I wrong for wanting someone to rock my little brother's world for once. I mean when was the last time you got some Cas?"

"That's none of your business! You're such a pain, I'm texting Dean right now." It's bad enough Gabe pulls pranks on him on a daily basis but he doesn't need to tease him about his sex life, that's totally uncalled for!

••••••••••••••••••••RS••••••••••••••••••••

Cas pulls out his phone and starts texting Dean.

'Hey Dean, can you come get me now?' 

'Sure, but why so early? Movie doesn't start for the next hour.'

'Gabe's being annoying and I can't stand it.'

'Ok then text me your address.'

'0625 Pinewood Street.'

'Ok on my way.'

20 minutes later

Dean pulls up in his Impala and honks loudly and Cas comes running out and Dean tries his hardest not to stare at Cas' outfit. 'Damnit I could already imagine the awkward boners tonight.' Dean thinks.  
Dean sees a shorter man peeking outside the door and waving goodbye, must be his brother. Really can't see the resemblance there.

"Hello, Dean." It seems Cas' voice has become even more gravelly than last time they talked.

"Hey, so was that your brother I saw waving?"

"Yes unfortunately, can we just get outta here? I wanna be as far away from him as possible right now."

"Ok to the drive in we go." Dean pulls off.

"So what did Gabe say that irritated you?"

Cas sighs. "Just teasing me about how on this date we might get crazy but I don't feel comfortable about doing any of that yet."

"Yeah me either I don't go below the waist just on the second date, I've got class hah." Dean jokes. "But just to let you know Cas, I'm no Fred Flintstone but I could make your Bed Rock." Dean smiles widely.

"That's so cheesy!" Cas turns away from Dean to hide his developing blush. 'Oh god and I thought Gabe told horrible jokes.' Cas thought.

"So what are we watching tonight Dean?"

"Oh it's a horror flick about some Werepire , half werewolf and half vampire that terrorizes a small town. It supposed to be terrifying and I'm dying to see it."

"Dean Winchester, if I'd know any better I would believe you're carrying me with high hopes of me getting scared and jumping into your arms." Cas says suspiciously.

"Guilty as charged."

It gets silent for a few minutes, every so often Dean would glance over at Cas when he's not looking and take an eyeful. 'Oh God, he's so gorgeous and those suspenders look amazing on him, hell all suspenders probably look amazing on him. But I promised myself that nothing's happening tonight, maybe a kiss from those plump, pink lips at least.'  
Dean thought.

They arrive at the drive in and find a good parking space for 'Baby' with a good 20 minutes before the movie starts.

"So I'm gonna get us some snacks so just sit tight till I get back." Dean gets out and heads towards the snack booths.

"Okay Novak. Relax tonight, nothing's happening and I'm gonna make sure of it. Any funny business and he's gonna get smacked." Cas mumbles.

The movie starts up and Dean gets back just in time. Dean hands Cas popcorn, a chocolate bar, some licorice and a soda. 

"Here ya go Cas. Snack booths are great but they need to have pie, I'm aching for a slice."

"Thanks Dean, you like pie?"

"Like it? I would make love to it if I could, uh… I guess you can say it's almost a kink of mine." Dean starts rubbing the back of his neck with a smile.

"Well let's watch the movie, I'm kinda interested in the Werepire."

First hour of the movie goes by with Dean laughing at some parts and scoffing at others, meanwhile Cas was buried into Dean's side with his hands covering his eyes.

"Hah! You are scared!" Dean laughs.

Cas uncovers eyes and looks up at Dean with a scowl on his face. Dean can't help staring into those two pools of blue called Cas' eyes. They are very close to each other that one move and they're lips would meet. Dean can't take it, he needs to feel those lips on his and the tongue exploring every corner of his mouth.

Dean leans right in and cups Cas' cheek and presses his lips there. Cas seemed fine about the kiss, it was ok. It was just exploring at first, getting a feel for each other's mouths. Dean then places his free hand on Cas' knee, there seems to be no form of protest so Dean moves his hand higher. Finally, Dean's hand reaches his destination which is Cas' crotch, and starts to cup and squeeze Cas' half hard dick. Cas' eyes suddenly widened at the sensation and he lets out a surprised whimper.

'Red Flag! Red Flag! Time to stop.' Cas panics in his mind. Cas raises one of his hands and smacks Dean's thigh hard. Cas then pushes away from Dean, thus breaking the kiss suddenly.

"Ow! Cas that hurt!" Dean shouts in surprise.

"I'm sorry Dean you were going down a road I wasn't ready for. Can you just take me home please?"

Dean feels defeated inside at the words he just heard. "Sure and I'm sorry about that, it just seemed like you didn't mind."

"Well I'm sorry for the false impression Dean."

Dean turns on his car and drives Cas back to his house in total silence. When they're parked outside his home, Cas makes a grab for the handle but then Dean asks, "Can I see you again?"

Cas turns back and gives Dean a brief and chaste kiss on the lips, "Of course you can see me again, I just was a little scared and nervous. I really like you Dean, you're pretty awesome guy to be around. I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright, but can I walk you to the door?"

"No it's alright, but thank you for the nice evening." Cas smiles and exits the car. He waves goodbye and heads for his front door. Dean watches all the way up until he enters and shuts the door.

"Why did I do that? Charlie was right I am a horny teenager! Ugh!" Dean slams his head against the steering wheel feeling like a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad and I hope there isn't any mistakes because I tend to speed edit. This fic will get better as my writing skills develop more so please stay with me on this. By the way I love the kudos I'm getting, thank you so much everybody!


	5. Such a Pain In The Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels terrible about their date but can't help thinking about what would have happened if they had continued meanwhile Cas has to deal with his own 'situation'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chap guys! I hope this satisfies y'all for a bit :)

Cas enters through the front door and shuts it. Seeing Gabe sitting out in the front room on the couch eating pizza.  
"Heya, Cassy! I got pizza, come sit and tell me about your date."  
Cas reluctantly sits next to Gabe with a huge scowl on his face. His brother is the last person he needs to talk to right now, but he's got pizza at least.

"Something tells me it didn't go as planned?"

Cas sighs. "I guess you could say that."  
Gabe chuckles and hands Cas two pepperoni slices on a plate. "Okay, what did you guys do?"

"Well we went to the drive in and watched Werepire, well the first hour until things got… physical."

Gabe almost choked on his pizza and let out a laugh. "Wait, back it up there. You guys got physical as in? Gabe starts wiggling his fingers in the air rapidly.

"No! It was just some kissing and then he uh… groped me in an inappropriate area." At this point Cas is blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh my Jesus, Cassy! You guys are already moving fast! Are you guys gonna be an item now? Oh wait no, I haven't even met the guy yet but I think I like him already. He seems to know what he wants and goes for it. You need to step up to the plate little bro." Gabe stuffs a slice in his mouth and chews noisily.

Cas slams his pizza plate onto the coffee table in front of him, startling Gabriel.  
"That's enough Gabe, it's bad enough Dean's pushing me but now you are too. I can't deal with pressure and you know that, that's why I freaked out when he groped me and forced him to drive me home." Cas seems really pissed now.

"Geez Cassy, I'm sorry I'm being a horrible, insensitive brat. I just want to make sure you end up with a great guy, can you forgive me?" Gabe's infamous pout spreads across his face and Cas has no choice but to melt at the sight. Gabe may be irritating at times but one look at his 'pouty' face and it's impossible to be mad at him.

"Of course I forgive you Gabe, but I'm really tired with all these different emotions in my head right now. I'm just gonna shower and go to sleep." Cas has had a really tough night and really just needs alone time to clear his head.

"Ok Cassy, but if you need me I'll be right here."  
Cas nods quickly and turns on his heel and heads to his bedroom.  
Cas has always found it convenient that he has his own private bathroom within his bedroom so he doesn't have to fumble around in the dark of his hallway to get to one in the middle of the night.

Cas steps into the bathroom and unbuttons and removes his shirt along with his pants, suspenders  
and shoes. Cas can't help but think about his date earlier with Dean. How Dean caressed his cheek and kissed him with such passion, and how he squeezed him gently like he was a precious piece of art that was to be adored.  
Cas is startled when he looks down and realizes that he is completely hard, his dick standing at attention. Cas is really confused at this point.

He can't be aroused. It's nothing, guys have random boners all the time. It's not like he enjoyed Dean's behaviour, no, he never let a man do that to him. He's normally the one calling the shots, the alpha male, it's either Cas' way or no way. Period.  
A cold shower should do the trick on this intruder.

Cas steps into the shower and turns the knob for cold water. The showerhead comes on, and he gasps at the onslaught. But the shock does its job, and his  
erection starts to soften. So he turns the water to hot to start his cleansing.  
Cas starts to scrub down with a bar of Irish Spring which has such a mesmerizing scent. Cas stares down at the green bar of soap in his hand, it's green just like Dean's eyes. Those same eyes that stared at him with such a intensity before he leaned in and kissed him. His erection is back once again and is aching terribly.

No! He drops the soap and it makes a loud thump against the floor of the tub. That's when a knock comes. "Cassy, you okay bro?"

"Fine Gabe, I just dropped the soap that's all."  
He hears a loud snicker on the other side, realising what he just said, he turns bright red.  
"Just don't do that in the wrong place Cassy. But I'm heading home now, I've got an early one at the Laugh Palace tomorrow.  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Gabe."

Cas hears a door shut on the other side and assumes Gabe's finally gone. He looks down at his raging boner and wonders if he just gives in and takes care of it, it'll stop his dirty thoughts of Dean.

With that thought in mind, he wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke. Despite the  
water, the friction is wrong so he grabs some conditioner and squirts some onto his palm before  
starting up a rhythm again. His head drops back against the tiled wall, and he thrusts his hips into  
his fist with as much strength as he can muster.

He then fantasizes about Dean bent over his bed, completely naked and begging for his cock, his green eyes piercing into his very soul. Cas thrusting into Dean mercilessly as he cries out Cas' name as his orgasm racks his body. Castiel gasps as pleasure coils low in his belly. That mental image brings him close to the  
edge and it takes one more stroke of his cock to push him over. Come spurts over his hand and runs down his thighs as he gasped from the amazing orgasm.

In all his post coital bliss he feels ashamed of having thought of Dean in such a inappropriate manner. Dean has awakened something he has not felt for a long time and now he has to lay down the law with him. Since the day Dean had snap his suspenders, he felt that he was out of line. Cas has always been a dominant man who tolerated no non sense from anyone. Now he feels he must show Dean whose boss, he thinks he could kiss him and grope him without his permission? I guess he needs to meet the real Castiel Novak.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°RS°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.Back at the Bunker.

Dean enters through the door with a grim look and Sam looks at him with a bit of concern.   
"Did something happen? It's still pretty early and it doesn't seem like you've hit any bars yet." Sam says with a chuckle.

"Cas wasn't feeling well, so I took him home." Dean has lied too many times to Sam and he wants to come out with the truth but not tonight. He has way too many things on his mind, and every single one is about Cas.

"I'm heading in early tonight and I don't want you to disturb me, Sam. Just binge watch Game of Thrones like you do most of the time." Dean can admit that he too has a bit of addiction towards the famous television series, not that he would tell Sam that.

"Game of Thrones is just a pastime, by the way don't think I don't know something's bugging you. I'm gonna start hammering you the minute you wake up in the morning." Sam has been trying to get his brother to be more open with him but it all just blows up in his face. Maybe he'll get through to him soon if he just pesters him enough.

"There's nothing bothering me Sammy now if you'd excuse me I'm gonna go get some shut eye and if you dare wake me before it's light out I'll shave that pretty little head of yours." Dean grins. He knows that Sam's hair is his pride and joy and threatening it is a sure way to keep Sam at a distance for awhile. 

Dean heads down to his room and drops onto his back in his bed. Cas has really been running through his mind since that date and Dean doesn't know what to do. He keeps thinking about that kiss and how it was so warm and inviting and the thought makes him smile everytime.

'That guy is gonna be the end of me it seems.' Dean thinks. 'But he's a beautiful man and I hope I can be with him even though I'm kind of an ass.' With that thought, Dean drifts off to sleep.

|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|RS|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|

 

Dean wakes up at two in the morning wondering why he isn't still asleep. But he then looks down and finds that he is extremely hard, at the point of busting. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem with taking care of this when it's called for, but he can't help but wonder what caused it.

He then remembers his last thoughts before he fell asleep and sudden dread had hit him, he's hard for Cas? I guess it must be from the sexual frustration he got when Cas had interrupted his fondling and kissing earlier. 

Weighing his options, Dean slips a hand under the waistband of his boxers and grips himself tightly, drawing a groan from his lips. He starts stroking with enthusiasm as he thinks about caressing Cas and staring into those beautiful eyes of his. 

How Cas would look amazing taking his cock into his mouth like he was starving for it. Bobbing his head up and down on him with such expertise.

How breathtaking he would look underneath Dean, with his cock buried deeply in him, moving back and forth as he hears him scream his name as he comes, bringing Dean along with him.

Dean comes in his fist with a loud moan as a blush creeps up his face. He just stares down at his hand which had just given him such relief, with a bit of disgust and confusion of what he'd just done.

His cell rings, realizing it's Cas.   
"Hello?" Dean's voice is a bit raspy from his earlier 'activity'.  
"Hello Dean, I know you must be sleeping and I'm sorry for bothering you."  
"No it's okay, I was already awake anyways." Dean is a bit confused as to why he is calling at such a late hour.   
"Oh um… I just couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about how I cut our date short the other night and was wondering if you could come over tomorrow to talk things over?" Cas sounds a bit nervous and Dean could sense it, but doesn't point it out."

"Sure Cas, should I come tomorrow morning?" Dean asks hoping to get Cas' forgiveness.

"Yes 9 am would be best, and might I ask why you're up at three am?" Dean blushes at this question, realizing he still has his other hand wrapped around his now soft dick.

"Um… I had to go to the bathroom and couldn't get back to sleep." Dean blurts out feeling mortified. 

"Well I don't want to hold you up any longer, good night Dean." 

"Night, Cas." Dean then hangs up his phone and heads to the bathroom and cleans himself up, if only he can clean off his shame too.

 

|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|RS|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|

 

Dean arrives at Cas' home and is let in.  
"Hey Cas."  
"Hello, Dean."

Cas and Dean head over to the couch, Cas is in the middle with Dean sitting on his right.

"So Cas I just wanna-"  
Cas pulls Dean right over his lap.  
"What are you doing Cas?!" Dean yells at the top of his lungs as he is flung over Cas' knees.  
"You call me Castiel when I'm punishing you, Cas has left the building. It's about time I put you in your rightful place." 

Putting two and two together, Dean starts to panic. "Let me up Cas! I'm not a little kid!" Dean keeps thrashing about over Cas' lap with fury. What gives Cas the right to smack him?

"Dean, I know you're really sorry about what happened on our date so this is how I will forgive you." Dean is really confused at this point, couldn't Cas just yell at him or something? He knows he has been a royal fuckup, but he really doesn't need to get a sore ass today.

"You're gonna forgive me by beating the hell outta my ass?!" Dean sounds a bit scared.  
"Yes and i hope you will think twice about groping me without permission." Cas smirks. And with that Cas lays the first hard swat across Dean's jean clad backside getting a surprised yelp from him.

"Okay, okay! I get it Cas, no touching. Please stop." Dean pleads with Cas, hoping he would let him up.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I've already given you a false impression of me being a pushover. Now it's time to correct that." Cas lays a volley of swats onto Dean's upturned backside as Dean cries out between each one.

"Ow Cas please! You're not a pushover, I'm just a dick and I'm so sorry!!" Dean hasn't been over anyone's lap in along time except for one girlfriend he had about a year ago. She was a very intimidating woman and would stop at nothing to put wayward men in their place. 

"What are you sorry for little boy?" Little boy?! Dean was far beyond that of a little kid. He does everything little boys can't do, like drink beer and have sex with whoever he wants. Cas is not gonna treat him this way. Dean begins to squirm as best as he can to get away from Cas' brick wall of a hand.

"I'm no little boy! You're just an sadist asshole who seeks pleasure in beating on my poor, defenseless ass." At this point Cas just had about enough of Dean's stubbornness. He reaches underneath Dean and unbuckles his belt also realizing that Dean is aroused. He pushes Dean's pants and underwear down to his ankles getting a surprised gasp from Dean and Cas swears he sees a blush developing on Dean's face when he looked over his shoulder.

"Cas no please I didn't mean it! You're not an asshole, you're an amazing man and I'm just a stupid brat." Cas lays down another round of smacks which causes Dean to howl loudly through the house. 

"You're definitely a brat but not stupid, Dean. I'm just trying to lay down the law in this relationship. And I really like you and hope we can be together.  
So I will ask you again, why are you sorry?"  
Dean can feel tears welling in his eyes but he won't let them fall. There's no way he'll let Cas see him weak. This man will never see his broken side.

"I'm sorry for groping you without your permission. I was extremely disrespectful and I really hope you can forgive me." Cas continues to spank Dean mercilessly giving his behind a good shade of red which matches the color of Dean's face at the moment.

"I do forgive you Dean, but I will give you a few more so this lesson sinks in." With that said Cas lifts one knee higher tipping Dean forward and exposing more skin. Cas starts rapidly spanking Dean's sit spots gaining shouts and cries from the other man. Dean cries out constantly and before he can stop himself, tears pour down his face and he his shaking with sobs.

Cas stops smacking Dean and pulls him upright, and pulls his jeans and underwear over his reddened ass as gently as possible. He pulls Dean to his chest for a warm hug and kisses him on the lips. "I'm sorry I had to do that Dean, but it was the only way to get through to you and I would do it many more times if necessary."

"You're considering making this a regular thing?!" Dean squeaks out.

"Yes of course and some other punishments but those are for other situations."

"Well can you at least give a guy a warning before upending him and pulling his pants down?" Dean asks irritated.

"Yes I'm very sorry, Dean. Next time I'll give you a heads up." Cas can't help but smirk at his little brat of a boyfriend.

"There won't be a next time! But there will be more bratting from me, I can tell you that."

"Oh okay then guess I'll have to be prepared to discipline my bratty boyfriend."

"Oh so I'm you're boyfriend now? Alright!" Dean jumps up and starts doing his little victory dance.

Cas just laughs and looks at his beautiful little boy.

"You know Dean I can't help but notice your little 'problem' there." Cas points to Dean's bulge which is pressing against the front of his jeans.

Dean's blush is back and even worse than before. "Uh— yeah guess that kinda excited me a bit I guess… maybe it's just a fear boner from the spanking." Dean chuckles lightly.

Cas hums. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?" Dean is both shocked and ecstatic, what he would do to have Cas' hands on him right now.  
"Yes! Please! Oh Cas you don't know how bad I would want that."

A wicked smirk spreads across Cas' face as he gets up and places a hand against Dean's clothed crotch and starts rubbing furiously. Dean is just enjoying the lovely caress as he moans loudly feeling precome soaking in the front of his underwear.

Dean feels like he has died and gone to heaven, he feels himself getting closer and closer until he feels Cas' hand leave him quickly. "Sorry Dean, but I think a case of blue balls could do some good. This is considered the second part of your punishment, and I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Cas, you can't do this! Anything but this! Please!!" Dean pleads with him. Cas just shakes his head and smirks at his boyfriend. Trying to rub his crotch on Cas' leg but he moves out of Dean's reach.

Dean has the biggest pout on his face and Cas can't help laughing at him. Yep, this boy is gonna be handful it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a bit to write this, was busy and hopefully I'll get the next chap out quicker.


	6. I'm Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides that it's time to spill to his brother after Sam's persistence in trying to find out what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I took pretty long to post this sorry! Again I would like to say that I have no Beta so there may be mistakes where I don't always check.

Dean winces as he sits in the driver seat of the Impala, boy did Cas really dish out on his butt. It's probably gonna be hard to sit for at least a month.  
"That bastard, he's gonna get his soon enough." Dean grumbles to himself as he puts his key in the ignition and starts up his baby. He heads back to the Bunker where he knows Sam will be waiting.

He had to leave extra early this morning just to avoid his nosy brother and his questions. Guess he has to face the music when he gets there.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean shuts the door of the Bunker's entrance and retreats to the stairs to the ground floor. He swings around the corner of the hallway to their bedrooms and comes face to face with his seemingly pissed, little brother.

"Think you could duck out early and avoid me, huh?" Sam asked with a dark glare. Dean's now practically sweating bullets.  
"Uh… I— I wanted to get a early breakfast?" It was obvious lie but Dean had to try something.

"Yeah right Dean, like you would go anywhere earlier than noon, but that's not what's concerning me at the moment." Oh no, he knows what Sam's gonna say and he is just about ready to jump out a window before he'd tell his brother he's bisexual.

"So why were you so upset last night?" Okay, gotta play it cool or he'll know he's lying to him.  
"I'm just a bit bummed out that I didn't get to finish watch Werepire at the drive in because of Cas' upset stomach. Ok?" Dean says at a quickened pace, hoping Sam buys it.

"No way Dean, the look on your face the other night was so much more miserable than usual. Like you were heartbroken or something." Sam has been the only person who can read him, well besides Charlie at least. Dean has to try his best to mask his feelings around him just so he can avoid these type of talks, but in the end Sam always corners him.

"I… Sam look—" As if on cue, Dean's phone began ringing and he whispered a small prayer to whoever is listening. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and saw that Charlie's calling.   
"Business calls, sorry Sammy." Dean brushes past him and taps his shoulder as he goes.

"Dean! I know that's Charlie, just wait till you end that call!" Sam yells as he watches Dean walk out of his line of sight.

[][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Char, excellent timing." Dean says cooly.

"What?"

"Nothing never mind, so what's eating at you that you have to call at 10:30 in the morning?" Dean glances at his watch.

"Oh well you know, I was just curious about a certain someone going on a date last night." Charlie says with such excitement, that she's practically shrieking into the phone.

"I blew it Charlie." Dean sighs into the phone.

"What?! Dean- don't tell me you did the 'penis at the bottom of the popcorn tub' trick. It's never a good idea!" Dean chuckles to himself.

"No, it was way worse. I might have… well…fondled him in a no fondle zone."

The other end goes really quiet. Of course, she'll probably lecture his ear off now because he acted like a hormone crazed teen!

"I'm gonna be totally honest with you Dean Bean." Oh the nickname, ugh. "A part of me really wants me to reach into this receiver and slap you silly, and another part wants me to pat you on the back for going for what you want.

Dean is dumbfounded. "Uh…I don't even know what to say, but either way Cas forgave me for it." Dean feels a blushing creeping up his face as he thinks about his earlier 'discussion' with Cas.

"Huh well, is there gonna be another date?" Charlie asks. Is there? He's not even sure if. Cas will trust him enough to have a date anytime soon with him.

"Probably but I think it's best if we waited a bit before another date, I really don't want to be a jerk like last time."

"That's right! I don't encourage sexual advances on partners until at least the third date, so you better be a gentleman next time."

"Hah! Char, you're notorious for sex on the first day so there's no way I'll listen to you. I'll probably let Cas make the first move anyways, it's not like I was the only one enjoying that groping. But there will be a lot of it in the future I must say." Dean snickers.

"I need to meet this guy, I don't think he's realizes what he's getting into." 

"Sammy hasn't even met him yet so you're gonna have to wait your turn. He's pestering me as we speak and I don't even know how to break it to him."

"Does Cas know? Because you know you can't keep him from meeting Sam. I mean isn't it official protocol that the boyfriend meets the brother before any banging happens?" Charlie says comically which causes Dean to blush furiously.

"There will be no banging any time soon, you know that. It's been a while since I've done that with any guy and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Aww isn't that sweet, you really are head over heels for him. I can already imagine the heart eyes you get every time you see him." 

"I don't get heart eyes! How dare you accuse me!" Dean mock shouts.

"Okay okay, I'll back off. I gotta appointment anyways, but you better tell Sam or I will." The threat of Sam hearing about this from someone other than Dean won't end well and God knows what he'll think of him.

"Charlie don't mess around like that, you could give me a heart attack you know." Dean pouts.

"Well I won't have to threaten you if you would just come out already! Anywho, I gotta run and please send me a picture of Cas soon, just make sure he's fully clothed. I don't need to be traumatized."

"Like I would show him off to anyone like that." Dean smiles into the phone.

"I know you would. So I guess I'll see you later Dean Bean!"

"Yeah later, and stop calling me that!" Dean ends the conversation and pockets his phone. All this time he was talking with Charlie he didn't realize Sam was banging his fist against his bedroom door.

"Let me in Dean! Time to talk about what's going on with you." He opens the door and is greeted with a not-so-friendly Moose of a brother glaring daggers at him. 

"Geez Sam, couldn't wait for me to come out there at least?"

"Can't risk you running off on me like this morning." Sam inputs with a bit of sass.

"Dude! How could I run off when I'm in my room, the only way would to jump out the fucking window!" Dean replies with a snark. 

"Seeing how bad you want to avoid this talk, I'd believe you would do anything to get outta here." Yep, there's no way around this, Dean's gonna have to come clean. 

"Alright Sammy, you got me where you want me. Let's just get this over with." Dean sighs with defeat.

"Finally. Now please just tell me what's up with you, I'm sick of trying to pry everything out of you." Sam seats himself on the edge of Dean's bed and stares at him attentively, waiting for something from Dean that could alleviate his worry. 

Here it is, time to spill. Come on Dean! No pressure, just tell him you're into guys, that you're into Cas. This burden can finally be lifted from your shoulders even if Sam will hate your guts afterwards. 

"Okay Sam, please hear me out here. What I'm about to tell you no one's ever known except for Charlie."

"Well you do tell Charlie every single thing about yourself, heck I think she knows more about you then me sometimes." Sam jokes. That's technically true, there are some things that Dean has kept from Sam since childhood, afraid that Sam would tell their Dad. Now, he still has kept them secrets even after their father's death, out of habit.

"Yes well that ends okay Sammy? I can't deal with hiding things from you, and I'll be more open." Dean's voice sounding a bit strained.

"Dean, you know that whatever you say to me, it won't change how we are. We're still brothers." Sam flashes a small smile at Dean.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Dean lets out a big sigh.  
"I'm… I'm…" Dean's practically choking on the word 'bisexual'.

"You're tired?" Sam tries, absolutely confused on what Dean is trying to say.

"Why would I be tired?" Dean questions with a bit of a snarl.

"I don't know, like you're tired of the hunting business because I can totally understand that." Sam laughs lightly.

"I'm bi okay! Since it's so hard for you to grasp that." Dean blurts out without realizing what he said. All he can do now is stare at Sam with big, round, wide eyes filled with horror of the impending doom that is Sam's response.

Sam is completely silent, not even blinking his eyes, almost like he's frozen in place. What will he think of him? His big, strong hero of a brother is just a big fag? Oh why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut! 

As if Sam could sense Dean's inner turmoil, he cracks a smile and looks at his brother happily.

"Dean…IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SAID IT!" Sam leaps up and gives Dean a big bear hug. 

Dean's in complete utter shock and all he can manage to squeak out is, "Huh?" Sam approves of this?

"Dean, I knew you've always had a thing for guys too. Every time we'd go on a hunt and end up in a new town for a case, the first thing I noticed was that you'd check out any guy's ass that seemed appealing." Sam laughed.

Dean blushes furiously and stares at his feet.

"I just never said anything to you about it because I didn't want you to shut down yourself if I tried to get you to open up. I guess I wanted to back off and wait till you were ready, and you never were until now." Dean was flabbergasted. Sam always knew he was playing for both teams? Maybe he knew even before Dad died.

"Did…did you know I was bi when we were younger?" Dean asked nervously.

"Of course I did, you weren't any more subtle about it back then then you are now." Sass rung out in Sam's response. 

"Huh? You could have told me. I would have probably have let you meet some of my 'friends'." Dean smirks.

"Aw come on Dean, I don't need to know about your sexual adventures with guys. But wait does that mean Cas is ya know, dating you?" 

"Yep, I'm not tapping that yet though." Dean grins and notices Sam blushing terribly.

"So when were you gonna tell me? Or were you ever planning on doing so until I caught you in the act?" 

"No! I was gonna tell you after I had enough courage, now that I do I can finally let you meet Cas." Dean cracks a smile at Sam.

"I'll call him and ask him if we should make a meet up or something. I know he wants to meet you even though we haven't been together long. I want to meet his brother as well and hey maybe you and him could be best buddies or maybe even fuck buddies." Dean encourages and laughs at Sam's facial expression of disgust.

"I don't need anything of that Dean! I'm fine by myself and I'm not interested in anyone." Sam stomps his foot on the last word.

"Okay, if you say so. But I will call Cas later and maybe we could set something up." Dean couldn't wait till he meets Cas' brother, hopefully he'll approve of them. 

"And hopefully he can bring his brother along, right?" Dean winks and Sam gets up off the bed and walks out of the room with a huff of air from his lungs and brushes past, accidentally bumping Dean's hurting backside, getting a surprised yelp from him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sam asks worried while Dean just stares at him with a blush across his face.

"N-no I'm fine just a bit sore from uhh… falling on my ass." Dean mentally slapped himself for such a dumbassed reply.

Something lit up in Sam's eyes and he starts to laugh hysterically and walks out of the room, leaving Dean feeling even more mortified.

"Oh my God, Cas is gonna pay." Dean mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll try to get another chapter out sooner. My college life gets in the way a lot sorry, but I'll try my best to update quickly.


	7. Getting Ready to Meet The Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are preparing for their meeting this Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to post this chapter, life just keeps happening. Heads up: this isn't THE MEETING sorry. I decided to cut it short so I could actually post something for you to read. Hopefully it won't take me long to post the next one since that's the juicy part :).

Dean rang Cas' phone, hoping he would consider a nice lunch or dinner together with their brothers. He's afraid of pushing too much, rubbing his backside as he recalls the last time he did that on a date. The phone rings for a solid minute until Dean hears Cas pick up on the other side.

"Dean?" Cas asks, a bit hurriedly.

"Uh hey, you sound a bit rushed there. Am I interrupting something important?" Dean asks apologetically. The last thing he wants to do is bother him, he's already been on his bad side once and he doesn't plan on going back anytime soon.

"Sorry, I'm just in the middle of teaching. I could give you about five minutes, can't leave second graders unsupervised for long." Cas let out a breathy laugh.

"Just wanted to let you know that I came out to my brother and surprisingly he was supportive about it."

"Why would that be surprising? He's your brother, he wouldn't turn his back on you like that, I know there are siblings like that but I'm sure your brother isn't one of them. Even if I haven't met him yet."

Cas is right, Sam has never been the kind of person to judge someone harshly. Since most girlfriends he's came out to about his bisexuality have either dumped him or ridiculed him mercilessly he already had a mindset that his brother would have done the same, fortunately he was wrong.

"About that. I was wondering, if you and your brother are free anytime this week maybe you guys could have dinner with me and my brother at a nice restaurant? I mean if it's too soon I'll completely understand."

"No it's ok, I know I'll be free Friday night but I have to check in with my brother on that." 

Cas seems just as excited to have this meeting as Dean is. Hopefully he doesn't say anything stupid that'll drive away not only Cas but his brother as well.

"Cool, I know for a fact that both me and Sam are free for Friday, so you could call me later to let me know what's what."

"Alright Dean, goodbye. I must really be going, my class must have already turned the whole room upside down by now." Dean chuckles and hangs up the phone. He hasn't realized that the whole time he's had a smile on his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][]

Cas entered his classroom with a small smile on his face and one of his students, Becky recognised it and laughed.

"Mr.Novak, what were you doing outside that made you so happy?" Becky asked with genuine confusion.

Cas immediately wiped the smile off his face with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks in the process.  
"Um…I was just on the phone with a friend, Becky."

"Oh, was it a girl? Is she pretty and do you like her?" Becky bluntly asked.

Cas felt his face reddened even more. "It's one of my guy friends, and where's all this coming from anyways?"

"It's just my older brother Alfie has a girlfriend and everytime he gets off the phone with her he always has a goofy smile on his face." 

Even the six year old figured out Cas is crushing hard. "He's not my girlfriend, Becky. Don't you know that boys can't be girlfriends?" Cas says with a smirk.

"I know that. That's makes him your boyfriend then."  
Becky assumes.

"Enough with the nonsense, Becky. Back to your work please." Cas sputters. Okay, he can admit that Becky was spot on about him and Dean, but still she shouldn't be nosy about it.

Cas' classes went by rather slowly and finally recess arrived just when he thought he couldn't take another minute. The kids had ran out the classroom in a rushed manner to get to the playground while Cas sat at his desk looking over his class's previous spelling test.

His mind kept wandering to his upcoming meet and greet with Dean and his brother and can't help but feel elated about it. He's finally going to meet Dean's brother, he's both excited and nervous. He wants Sam to like him so Dean can be at ease, but he still feels uneasy about it knowing he's carrying Gabe along with him.

Gabriel can be such a child at times and the last thing Cas needs is his brother ruining their dinner. Maybe Dean will think Gabe's hilarious…ugh Cas doubted that.

Cas is brought out of his thoughts as the bell rings, signaling the next class. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He'll worry about everything later.

[][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean corners Sam at some point in the day, determined to tell him about the upcoming dinner.  
"So Sammy, I asked Cas if he was up for dinner this Friday and he said yes." Dean said with a rush of excitement.

Sam smirks at his brother. "Well it's about time I met the guy that you're all googly-eyed over."

"Shut up, Jerk. Anyways he's bringing his brother along so you better be nice, and you never know you might actually fall for him." Dean kids. Dean has always teased Sam at every opportunity he got, especially when they were younger. He would always mess with Sam when he saw him hanging with a cute girl and would make him blush mercilessly. Yeah, he was an asshole back then and still was one now.

"Hah! Unlike you and your little boyfriend, Cas, I still have my heterosexuality intact." Sam says matter-of-factly.

"Oh you'll come around some day, Sammy boy." Dean pats his little brother on the back. "Make sure you've got your outfit and everything ready for this dinner, I don't need you and your unpreparedness messing up my whole vibe." 

Sam stares at Dean with wide eyes filled with disbelief. "Whoa whoa whoa, my unpreparedness?! Dean you're the one who's always late to stuff, this dinner isn't even till Friday and you're already stressed. You must really love this Cas fellow."

Dean flames bright red at his brother's comment. Okay, he can admit that his brother's got a point, but he doesn't want to go to this dinner half-assed. He wants to be perfect. _Perfect for Cas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting is up next! Can't wait!


	8. Oh Brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas set up a meeting with each other and their brothers and they hit off well… real well. (Wink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally the time has come for everyone to get together and for the Dean and Cas' relationship to move further, while Sam and Gabe get off to a rocky start. Enjoy!

"Walk faster, will ya!" Dean yelled at his brother as they rushed towards the restaurant where Cas and Gabe were waiting on them. It's already bad enough they're ten minutes late and Dean has no intention on wasting anymore time. Cas is an amazing guy and Dean doesn't want to screw everything up like some dumbass. 

Tonight's gonna be so stressful, _Will Cas like Sam? Will Cas' brother LIKE Dean? Will he say or do something so horrible that both Cas and his bro find him appalling and refuse to meet with again? Most importantly, will Cas want to see him again after this?_ All these thoughts swam through Dean's head, every question he turned over and over in his head separately and with each second that passed his heart had sped up exponentially.

Dean and Sam entered the restaurant which was enormous! They never really go for places like these, they would normally settle for a run-of-the-mill diner in a small town if they could. Dean feeling way out of his element glanced at his brother finding that he seems perfectly at ease.

As soon as Dean had spotted Cas and Gabe, Cas had raised his head and settled his eyes on Dean's instantly causing Dean to blush. _Those blue eyes will be the death of him._

Cas' face had broken into a wide smile and waved both Dean and Sam over. By the the time they reached the table, both Cas and Gabe rose to greet them.

Cas instantly shot his hand out to acquaint Sam and introduced his brother Gabriel as well.

Dean glanced in Gabe's direction. "Hey, you must be Gabriel." Dean went to shake his hand.

"Yes! You must be the babe that's got my baby bro in a frenzy." Gabe said with a wicked smirk. Cas glared daggers at his brother. "Gabe!"

"Sorry, bro." Gabe half-heartedly apologized and turnt to stared up at Sam with admiration.   
"Oh, you must be Dean's brother, you're very easy on the eyes if I may say so myself." 

Sam sputtered and didn't know how to respond, so he just stared awkwardly at his feet. Dean noticed right away and snickered under his breath. "Yeah, this is Sam. Sorry if he's a bit shy, I guess he's not use to men outwardly complimenting him." Dean laughed.

"Oh my God, Gabe. Knock it off." Cas whispered to his brother with slight anger.  
"What? I'm just trying to break the ice with your boyfriend's brother." Gabe said innocently. 

"If you call flirting breaking the ice." Cas grumbled, sitting down motioning for Sam and Dean to do the same.

After pleasantries were exchanged, all the guys started to order their courses. 

Dean stared at his menu as if it were in Chinese. _What in the fucking world?! This is actual food?!_ Dean was at a complete loss at what to do.  
Cas had sensed Dean's distress and spoke up.

"Dean, I've been here countless of times before and every dish that I've tried is remarkable. Can you trust me to order for you?" Cas placed his hand on Dean's, reassuring him.

_Trust Cas, trust him._ Dean nodded, giving Cas a shy smile. Cas tapped his hand and spoke again.  
"Alright don't worry, I'll order something amazing."   
Dean felt as though that it wouldn't matter what Cas ordered for him, he just wants to trust him. Which is weird considering his past with trusting people, they always let him down in the end.

Meanwhile, Sam decided on ordering a nice saute chicken salad with diced eggplant. Gabriel had his eyes on Sam as he gave the waiter the order for his salad. 

_Boy is Sam's hair long, and looks so soft. I wonder how it looks in the morning after a good night of rough sex. It's probably everywhere._ Gabe thought.

"Um….Sir?" Gabriel had been so wrapped up in thinking about Sam, he didn't even notice the waiter speaking to him.  
"Huh?" was all that Gabriel could manage.

"Your order, Sir?" the waiter asked, looking at him with a look of wonder.

"Oh, uh… how about…," Gabe glanced at his menu then his eyes flickered to Sam's, a small glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'll have what Sam here is getting." Gabe gestured at the confused looking moose.

Cas squinted suspiciously at his brother, sensing that he'll pull something. He tapped Gabe's elbow under the table, once he got his attention; he shot him a warning glare. Hoping he got the message.

Gabe snickered, "What's up your butt? Oh yeah I forgot, Dean is." Cas turned a whole new shade of red and it made his blue eyes stand out more.

"I give up." Cas gave a small sigh and turned his gaze back towards Dean, noticing the man sweating bullets.

"So Dean, have you and Sam hunted anything interesting lately? Cas attempted, hopefully Dean would gain some confidence in something familiar to him.

"Uh… well, we hunted down a Wendigo awhile back. Nothing much to say there."

Gabriel jumped in, "Cool! You guys hunt like what? Never heard of Wendigos." 

Dean looked at Gabe tentatively, darting his eyes between him and Cas. "We hunt…monsters. You know stuff that go bump in the night?"

Gabe's eyes bugged out at the information and he turned his gaze towards his brother. He shot a accusatory glare at Cas, "Holy crap, you couldn't of mention that your boyfriend hunts monsters?" Gabe lightly smacked Cas on his arm.

"It slipped my mind?" Cas tried.  
"Oh yeah, I understand. Since you're always busy making goo-goo eyes at Mr. Gorgeous here I guess it never came up."  
Dean blushed so deeply that every one of his freckles could have been seen clearly. Meanwhile, Cas' jaw hanged open as he stared at Gabriel in uttermost shock. "I don't do that!" 

"Deny, deny, deny. That's all you do, Cas. I get it, you can't help being infatuated with Dean-o here. I mean I know what you're feeling, I feel the same about this beautiful looking derp across from me." Gabe gestured towards Sam, who has a look of confusion on his face along with a faint blush.

Gabe turned his gaze back on Dean. "Anyways, it's great to know that you're a hunter. Even though, my dork of a brother failed to mention it to me. Seems he's in need of a little lesson." Gabe smirked in Cas' direction, showing that he is really in for it later. Cas gulped and looked away from his brother.

"At least if I need some ghosts that need bustin', I could call you two's." Gabe grinned wildly as he stared at the two brothers.

Sam gave a small smile as Dean said confidently, " You can count on the Winchesters." Dean stabbed his thumb into his chest with great enthusiasm.

After a bit more conversation, the food arrived at their table. After Dean took a good look at what Cas ordered for him, he almost fell out of his seat in amazement.   
One hell of a burger sat in front of him, complete with a stack of onion rings and barbeque sauce dip for good measure. Dean gaped at the food, muttering incoherent sounds under his breath.

Cas noticed his struggle and right away cleared the air, "I kinda figured you were a burger freak after our first meeting and I know that majority of the dishes on this menu aren't your cup of tea. So, I ordered up something that is more of your thing." Cas gave Dean a slight, reassuring smile.

_Jesus lovin'' Christ, he already knows me._ "Thanks, Cas." Dean finally got some actual words out of his mouth after his embarrassing sputtering session.

"You're welcome, Dean." Cas smiles and started on his meal while Dean dug into his mountain of a burger. Sam was busy munching on his salad and stared out the window, avoiding Gabe's eyes. A small mischievous smile slides across Gabe's face. 

Gabe stabbed his fork into his salad and shoveled the food into his mouth noisily. He then started to make orgasmic moans that sounded like something straight out of a porno, as he chewed.  
Everybody at the table swiveled their heads toward him with odd expressions. Dean looked confused, Cas looked irritated and Sam just squirmed stealing glances up at Gabe.

Each time Sam and Gabe's eyes met, Gabe would give a quick wink and continue his indecent moans and groans.  
"Aw! This salad is amazing! Mmm! So good! Sam you have great taste in cuisine." Gabe pointed his fork towards Sam, with a class A foodgasm facial expression.

Sam seemed to be turning a whole new shade of red, and sweating in alot of places he never knew could sweat. He stood up suddenly and excused himself from the table. Cas and Dean broke off their conversation on how Gabe's being an asshole and just stared at Sam with curiosity. Gabe had stopped in the middle of another of his groans and stared up at him in surprise.

"What's up, Sam?" Gabe said, tentatively.

"Sorry guys, feeling a bit funny right now. It must be the salad or something, I'm heading to the restroom for a few." With that said Sam turned on his heel and headed for the men's room without another look at any of the men at the table.

Gabe watched Sam run off, feeling a bit bad about how he teased him. He was considering getting up and going to apologize but decided against it. Sam needed his space right now and Gabriel's presence would probably make it worse.

Gabe was all caught up in his thoughts and didn't notice Cas and Dean looking at him angrily until he heard them both clear their throats loudly.  
"What?" Gabe managed to say.

"What?! Gabe why would you mess with Sam like that? You need to stop with this teasing." Cas scolded. He's got a point though, it wasn't Gabriel's place. Messing with Sam was a mistake, but that's how he communicates with people he likes( Yes, he admits. Sam's got him wrapped around his little finger already. So what if he's admiring the guy? Back off okay?) but because of his stupid teasing, he scared off the guy.

Gabe continued to sulk in his seat as he picked at the remains of his salad. It was killer, he can admit.  
Finally, he pushed his food away from him, not as hungry anymore.

[][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][]

Sam splashed his face with cold water and leaned over the sink. What was with him? Why was Gabe having such an effect on him? Sam stared at himself in the mirror as he thought about these things. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing, what is his problem?!

All this time he was worried about whether he was gonna have a heart attack or something when he didn't even feel the hot spike in his groin area.  
Sam let out a groan and looked down and saw a developing bulge in his suit pants. What the actual fuck?! He's turned on?

Sam panicked, he started to pace back and forth inside the restroom at a loss of what to do. If he takes too long, Dean will bound to be worried and come check up on him. What if Dean walks in and sees Sam's boner? Sam face paled at this thought.

There was no way he would let his brother see him like this. Dean would never ever let him live this down. Only one thing to do… get rid of it.

Sam stood outside one of the rest room's stalls, contemplating his next move. He checked his watch and found out that he was only in here for 5 minutes. He could probably get away with another 5 before Dean would assume that something's wrong.

Sam breathed a heavy sigh and slipped into the stall with ease. He sat on the closed toilet, knowing what he had to do next.  
With shaky hands, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. I'm actually going to do this? In a public restroom of all the places.

His fingers slowly but surely reach towards his waistband of his boxers and pulled them down until his cock popped out. It was already painfully hard and leaking precome from the head. Sam held in his breath for a few seconds then released it. He was a nervous wreck, never thought he would be jerking off in the men's rest room. 

Finally gathering up enough courage, Sam wrapped his fingers around the hard length and stroked it tentatively. He continued this slow pace until it became unbearable and slowly sped up, eliciting low moans from himself. Sam tried his hardest to stifle his sounds, afraid that someone might walk in and hear him enjoying himself.

Sam continued to jerk himself, his mind flying away to when Gabe was making those filthy noises at the table. Hey, they might have been fake but they still affected Sam profusely.

A bubble of heat started to develop in his lower abdomen, and Sam knew it was only a matter of time before he came. He knew that once he gets past his post orgasmic bliss he'll start to feel guilty and horrible about what he did. But for some reason he didn't care anymore, he just kept thinking about Gabriel. His beautiful brown hair that glowed under the lights of the restaurant, his striking hazel eyes which were sharp as a knife, and the way he made those lovely yet provocative moans and groans. It was enough. Enough to send Sam flying over the edge towards his orgasm.

The very second that he cried out as he came, the door of the washroom flew open.  
"Sam?" Oh Shit! Dean!

Sam acted upon instinct as he heard his brother and bit into his forearm to mute his guttural moan that spilt from his lips. The moan had ended up sounding like a muffled, pained grunt which alerted Dean.

"Hey Sammy, you okay in there?" Sam was at a loss of words.

"Uh…yeah, I just— I'm not feeling well." It was the best he could come up with in the nick of time.

"Oh. Will you be alright? I mean you had me worried, you running in here and not coming back." Dean really did sound concerned and it made Sam feel guilty. He's in here masturbating while his brother worried sick about him.

"Don't worry, Dean. It must have just been the salad. I'll be out in no time. I promise that I'm okay."

Silence for a few moments on the other side. Dean spoke up, "Fine, Sam. But if you're not back at the table in the next 10 minutes, I'm coming back in here and dragging you out." Dean threatened. He knew his brother would follow through too, Dean was never one to give out empty threats, he always kept his promises.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there." Sam said in a rush. There's no way he'll let his brother drag him out of the restroom in his condition>  
which reminded him. He's got come all over his belly and some on his pants.

After a few more minutes had passed, Sam finally heard the restroom door open then close, signaling Dean's departure.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Now, what to do about this come?

 

[][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean seated himself back down at the table with Cas and Gabriel, noticing their identical worried looks.  
"He's fine, just got a stomach ache. I knew that eventually salads would come back to bite him in the ass." Dean joked, trying his best to lighten the mood.

Cas smiled slightly at Dean's joke. "It's okay Dean, since we're done with our meals, we could make this an early night." 

Dean frowned at him. Cas wants to leave, Sam's reaction must have spooked him. He knew something would go haywire tonight.  
Dean spoked up quickly, "No, Cas. Sam's okay, he told me. He doesn't want to ruin the evening and neither do I. I know you must be thinking that Gabe might've caused this," Gabe looked up with a apologetic expression on his face.   
Dean stared at him and said, "but YOU didn't Gabe, besides Sam can take a little flirting from you. I think it's about time he got someone in his life."

"Yes Dean, I understand but I prefer that Gabriel and I left early. Sorry if this isn't turning like you wanted to, but I want you to know that I'm not thrown off at all from this." Cas reached out and caressed Dean's hand, causing him to shiver slightly. Cas really seems to dig Dean.

"Plus, I have an early morning tomorrow. With teaching all those kids and all." Cas shrugged.

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I totally get it. I know those little monsters must take a lot out of you."  
Cas grinned at Dean's comment, Sam walked back to the table at the same time.

"Oh, hey Sammy, Cas and Gabe are heading out now. Ready?" Dean asked Sam.  
Sam nodded and turned his gaze towards Cas, plastering a smile on his face. "It was nice to meet you, Cas." Sam shaked his hand.  
"It was my pleasure, Sam." Cas responded.

Sam finally dropped his hand from Cas' and looked over at Gabe, who seemed a bit sad.   
Sam placed his hand on Gabe's shoulder, causing the shorter man to look up at him.  
"It was really nice meeting you, Gabe. Sorry, if I ran off, but you're a pretty awesome guy." Sam smiled wildly."Here's my number." Sam pushed a piece of paper into Gabriel's palm, closing it for him with his hands.  
"I'm gonna make it up to you, we could schedule a little coffee break or something. WITHOUT our brothers around to breathe down our necks." 

Gabe stared at Sam in confusion. He gave him his number. Score.

Sam smiled and waved to them in farewell and turned on his heel to walk out the restaurant. Dean and Castiel were watching the whole time, shocked.  
Cas spoke up, "This was a nice evening, I feel kind of saddened though. I didn't get to order you pie." Cas looked apologetically at Dean.

"It's alright, I think I've had too much pie lately, need to cut back." Dean said, patting his stomach.

"No, you're a beautiful man, no need to lose weight." Cas smiled, causing Dean to blush. "Anyways, I would love to go on another date with you. I'll call you okay?" Cas asked.

Dean was surprised. " You wanna go out again so soon, even after what I did last time?" 

"Yes of course I do. It doesn't matter, I've already dealt with that issue anyways." Cas said with a wink. Dean blushed even deeper. He's looks like a tomato, no doubt, by now.

Cas chuckled and gave Dean a brief hug, whispering goodbye in his ear. Then he was off.  
Dean was now faced with Gabe.  
"Well, it was great getting to know you, Dean-o." What's with the nickname? Gabe clapped Dean on his back and smiled. He left as well.

Well, that was interesting. Time to go to Sam.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][]

"What the heck was that, dude?" Dean had caught up with Sam, and now he wants to know what was his deal.

"What was what??" Sam stared, confused.

"Oh you don't remember? Does 'you're a pretty awesome guy, here's my number.' ring a bell or three?" Dean said in his best Sam impression.

"Whatever, it's none of your business anyways, Jerk." Sam smirked.

"Fine…Bitch."

 

[][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][]

Cas and Gabe got into Cas' car.  
"So Gabe, what was with you and those moans? Were you purposely trying to be obnoxious tonight?" Cas asked curiously.

"Of course not, I did it for other reasons." Gabe turned his gaze and looked out the window, avoiding Cas' eyes.

"Oh gosh, you've got a crush! Aw!" Cas teased. His brother having a crush? It's adorable.

"Shut it, dork!" Gabe swiveled his head and shouted at Cas.

"Besides, on to other matters", Gabe pulled Cas into a headlock and ruffled his hair with his fist. A classic noogie.   
"Ow, Hey! Quit it!! Gabe!!" Cas screamed at Gabe, as he continued to flail and try his best to break free.

Eventually, Gabe released him, leaving his hair more disheveled than normal. Satisfied with his handiwork, Gabe spoke up, "That's for not telling me your boyfriend is a ghostbuster." Gabe smirked.

"Hunter!" Cas shouted.

"Tomato, tomatto." Gabe grinned wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos are my fuel to keep moving forward in this fic, I see no immediate end for this anytime soon. I'm thinking about updating weekly but something always delays me in writing.  
> NOTE: I've started up another fiction 'Curiosity Spoiled the Cas'. So please go read the first chapter if you haven't already, thanks!! :)


	9. Thanks, Gabe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on their third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm giving you guys something you want…Smut!Yes, after a whole 8 chapters and you guys are still sticking around, I guess that deserves a reward.  
> Enjoy! :)

After the meet up with their brothers, Cas and Dean felt confident enough that their brothers approved of their relationship.

For the past few days, Dean and Sam had a lot on their plate. They were up to their necks in research and hunting and barely had any free time to themselves. Whenever they did spare a break, Dean would send out little texts to Cas whenever he could.

10:45 a.m[Sender: Dean]  
"Hey, what are you up to?"

Dean sent the message, hoping Cas will reply quickly, he hasn't got much time before he and Sam head out to investigate a possible witch coven in the area.

His phone buzzed.

10:47 a.m[Sender: Cas]  
"Hello, Dean. I'm enjoying my break while the kids are at recess. Nothing much to really do for the next 15 minutes."

Dean smiled, then he got an idea. He punched out his response and waited for Cas' reply.

10:48 a.m[Sender: Dean]  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. I really wish I was there. I could have been someone for you to do for the next 15 ;)."

Dean snickered. He had been considering when he could finally get to that step in their relationship. He guessed that maybe on their third date. Doesn't everybody finally fuck on the third date?   
Dean contemplated.

10:50 a.m[Sender: Cas]  
"Yes, that would make my day a whole lot brighter. :D"

Maybe Cas would like to go on a third date. He never said he was against it. Dean's just scared that'll he go too far like last time and Cas will want to cut it short. If this keeps happening, Cas will get fed up of him soon and leave. That's something he can't afford right now, but it wouldn't hurt to ask the man at least."

10:52 a.m[Sender: Dean]  
"Um…Cas, wanna go on a date this Friday? It's totally fine if you don't want to go. Last time wasn't great I can admit." 

Dean still felt horrible. It's been awhile since he's been on an actual date. He normally just did one night stands to appease himself. Now he has to understand that there are do's and don'ts on dates.

10:54 a.m[Sender: Cas]  
"Of course we could go on a date. Why would I reject your offer?"

10:55 a.m[Sender: Dean]  
"I mean, I don't want a repeat performance of what happened last time."

Cas considered this. He knows Dean is remorseful about the groping incident, but he needs to reassure him that there are no hard feelings.

10:57 a.m[Sender: Cas]  
"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you that I forgave you. I even spanked you, which you took well. I expected at least a little fight on that. ;)"

Dean blushed, the memory is still fresh in his mind. It fucking hurt too, hopefully Cas doesn't do that again. Will he? The thought of Cas doing that to him again both terrified and excited Dean.

10:59 a.m[Sender: Cas]  
"Well, anyways I would love to go on a date this Friday, text me the time and other details. I have to go now, my class is coming in now. Bye :)"

Cas was half tempted to put a I Love You at the end of that text but he knew they aren't to that point for the 'L' word.

11:00 a.m[Sender: Dean]  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later. :) I have to head out on this hunt anyways."

Dean pocketed his phone. It's nice to know that he can be open about his hunting lifestyle with Cas. He's never really told anyone unless he had no choice.   
One thing he knows for sure, Cas can't hunt with him. That's another reason why he never speaks a word of it. There are a lot of curious souls out there. And curiosity killed the cat.

Dean hurriedly got ready, putting on his FBI suit and getting his ID from out the bedside drawer. He saw his pack of condoms at the bottom. He's always supplied, you don't want to run out of them at the wrong possible time.   
Maybe he should carry one with him on his date Friday.

Nah, he doesn't think Cas would want that yet. Boy, does Dean want it though. It's been awhile since he's been beneath the sheets with anyone.Which is a bit surprising for him, but he thought it would be best to take a break from one night stands.

He closed the drawer and grabbed his keys to Baby. He headed outside, meeting Sam leaning against the Impala.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Sam asked, irritated.

"Uh, just making a business call." Dean took out his phone and showed Sam.

"Business call, right. You were texting Cas, weren't you?" Sam teased. 

Dean blushed, "Shut your mouth. I don't tease you about you and Gabe." 

It was then Sam's turn to blush. "Me and Gabe aren't anything serious. Stop thinking that."

Dean smirked but still added fuel to the fire."Come on, Sammy. Sam and Gabe sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G."

"Stop it , Dean! You're so immature." Sam shouted then yanked his door open and got in.

"Aww, it's my job to tease you about your crush." Dean said getting inside as well.

They both drove off, laughing at each other.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]RS[][][][][][][][][][][][]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had his outfit laid out already for his date with Dean. He can't wait to go with him. Dean decided that they could take a break and hang by the beach during the sunset. It's really romantic.

Gabe heard about their date and of course was ready to tease his little brother.

"Heya bro! Ready to have sex on the beach and get sand in places you never knew sand could go."

Cas scoffed at him. "Dean and I are just going to hang out for a while. Nothing more than that."

"Aw come on Cas! We're not naïve little kids anymore. You know what happens when you and your date go somewhere alone. It's bound to get physical at some point."

"Gabriel, Dean and I are taking things slow, okay? Even if there were anything 'physical' happening, I would tell you. You have no business poking your nose in my sex life."

"Pfft, what sex life?! You're living under a rock now, Cas. I totally advise that you take some protection with you and finally end this little celibacy you got going on."

"Nope. Not listening anymore, Gabe."

Gabe laughed. He knew Cas wasn't gonna heed his advice so he already planned ahead for him. He already slipped a condom into Cas' back pocket earlier when he had his back to him, making a quick snack. So if Dean wants to get down but doesn't have anything on him, Cas could save the day.

"Whatever man, but I'm sure at the end of the night. You'll be thanking me." Gabe smirked, knowing Cas will be very grateful.

Cas went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. Cas unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp of the refreshing liquid, checking his watch as well. 5:10 p.m. Their date wasn't until 6 so Cas had at least 40 minutes left till Dean would arrive.

Cas sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out his phone. He opened up his email to see if he had any new messages lurking in his inbox. He didn't.  
'I wonder if Dean has an email.' Cas thought to himself.

It would be great if he did. Cas could send him all kinds of stuff, he could probably spam him a bunch a useless ads too. Why was he thinking about these types of things. Cas shook his head a bit, trying to compose himself. He drank the last remains of his water and pocketed his phone again.

After throwing the water bottle away, he checked his watch yet again. 5:16 p.m. Ugh, is time moving slow on purpose? Maybe because this is the third date? Cas had been getting some nerves during the week about this date. Gabriel just made things worse by running around singing in his apartment 'Cas is gonna get laid.'

It was truly annoying. It's not like he would turn down the opportunity to be with Dean in that way, it's just that he wants to take things slow. And if he's meant to move faster with Dean, he'll know it.

Cas decided to work on his teacher's plan for next week, since he still has some time left.   
He glanced over the math concepts and the reading schedule for his class, his kids really were something. They were bright, fun to be with and knew when to behave even though sometimes they can be a handful.

Cas wondered if Dean would ever like to meet his second grade class. Dean never really told him if he was into kids or not. Maybe he could bring it up on their date tonight?

Cas sighed and closed his teacher plan book. He checked his watch, happy that it was 5:40. He got himself together and grabbed some cologne to splash on himself.

Cas decided on a pair of worn blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt with a pair of black converse. It was comfortable enough he guessed. He contemplated taking his trenchcoat with him, it was probably gonna be chilly tonight. So he pulled it off the rack.

Five minutes later, the roar of the Impala's engine could be heard from outside. Cas grabbed his stuff and yelled good-bye to Gabe and was out the door in a flash.  
Dean waved to Cas as he got out his driver's side door and ran over to the passenger's side. He yanked the door open waiting for Cas to step inside.

Cas chuckled when he realized what Dean was up to, "Why, what a gentleman you are." Cas said as he hopped in.  
Dean shot him a wink and closed his door, returning to his side.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to make up for that last date we had." Dean said with ease.

Dean got a whiff of the cologne Cas was wearing. "Whoa! Did you shower in that stuff?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

Cas began to develop a faint blush on his cheeks. "I rushed, I didn't really realize how much I applied." Cas said, hurriedly.

Dean smirked at his boyfriend. He can call him boyfriend, right? "It's okay, Cas. I think it's totally sexy." Dean winked at him and pulled off.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the beach. The whole time they were driving, Dean was singing along to 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC. Cas stared at him the whole time, he was hypnotized by Dean's voice and his movements.   
Even though Dean was a bit off key, Cas thought he sang beautifully. He giggled and sang along with Dean at some parts.

Finally, after what seem like forever, they had arrived at their destination at last. Cas and Dean sit in the Impala for a few moments as the silence engulfs the atmosphere. Dean knew he wanted to bring up the topic if sex with them but he didn't know how to start it without making Cas scared. Cas sensed his worry and asked him. "What's the matter, Dean? You seem a bit out of it today."

Dean sighed, he might as well spill his guts. No reason to try and lie and make things even more difficult for himself.

"I was thinking…" Dean trailed off turning his gaze upon the beach, it really was beautiful at this time in the evening. The sun was slowly setting and giving a spectacular glimmer on the water that was mesmerizing.

Cas tugged Dean on his arm to draw his attention back to him. "What Dean? Tell me what you're thinking, I won't judge you for your thoughts."

Dean slumped his shoulders a bit as a sign of defeat. "Okay. I was thinking about how we've been together for a while, I mean not that long this is our third date after all. It's just I wanted to go further I guess? I mean I wanted to back off since the other date we had was a failure." Dean bambled on.

"But what I'm trying to say is that I want you and I to have each other fully if you catch what I mean." Dean blurted out.

"You mean have sex." Cas said right away which surprised Dean.

Dean turned a bright shade of red. "Well, when you put it so straightforward like that you make it sound so…" Dean trailed off.  
"Dean." Cas said, catching Dean's attention.

"I've forgiven you for the last incident we had on a date but it doesn't matter. I trust you either way and I would love for us to be even closer." Cas said sincerely. Dean gaped at his words.

"I mean, I trust you too. I mean completely. And I would love for us to be closer, uh… also. I mean… yeah." Dean stumbled. Oh god, he's so flustered right now, what was with him?

Cas chuckled at Dean's pitiful try at words but he just leaned in and gave him a kiss. He thought Dean was cute when he was blushing anyways. Dean was a bit startled from the kiss but soon got into it. He opened his mouth to allow Cas' full access and to deepen the kiss. Dean's hands roamed up Cas' sides and up his shirt to feel for his warm chest. 

Cas moaned into the kiss, spurring Dean on. The kiss soon became more feral and before they realized, both of their shirts were off thanks to Dean of course. He yanked off his own shirt in one swift move before he moved onto Cas and practically tore off his shirt. Cas looked between them and giggled. Dean caught it and asked "What's so funny? Want to let me in on the joke?" 

"It's just nice to see you so eager." Cas admitted and Dean flashed him a smile.

"So um… is this the part where I get in the backseat?" Cas asked, a bit of shakiness present in his voice.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, uh… I just n-need to get something." Dean stuttered. As Cas got in the back, Dean had popped open his glove compartment to grab the lube that he kept there for such emergencies like this. He hopped in the back with Cas and showed him what that 'something' was that he needed.

"Can't go to town without slicking up first." Dean joked. Something was missing though. Oh damn, condom! Dean patted down his pockets for a rubber and came up blank. Oh no! There was a beautiful bare chested man underneath him, ready to get it on and he was unprepared! "Uh Cas, do you have a condom on you?" Dean asked hopefully. 

Cas dug into his front pockets, finding nothing then he flipped over onto his stomach and searched his back pockets and luckily he found one. Wait how'd that get in there? He didn't remember putting one there, oh well he'll worry about it later. Dean took the condom with a smile that read 'Thank God' he was glad Cas had something on him. Dean hadn't been tested in a while and he didn't want to risk Cas getting sick from him.

Dean pointed to Cas' jeans, "Lose the pants." Dean ordered while he fumbled at his own pair. Cas never thought he could get out a pair of pants that fast in his life! Now that they were undressed, they took in each other's naked bodies.

Dean was speechless as he looked down at Cas. Damn! And Dean thought he looked amazing with his clothes on, who knew his gorgeousness would triple without them! Cas was busy oggoling Dean's body, he could barely breathe at the sight before him. How does this guy even exist? That is one mystery that Cas had yet to solve. 

"Well, don't we look gorgeous." Cas said with a laugh. Yes, laugh. Laughing helps this nerve wracking experience for Cas, the more he laughs the more comfortable and relaxed he gets.

"Yeah. Now how about we start?" Dean asked as he tore open the condom packet. Cas breath picked up a bit and Dean noticed. He ran a comforting hand up Cas' side. "It's alright Cas. Relax, I won't hurt you." Dean soothed the man beneath him. Dean grabbed the lube and popped up the cap and squeezed a copious amount in his hand and began to lube up his fingers.

He scooted down and began to circle his digits around Cas' entrance. Dean looked up at Cas. "Okay so far? Let me know if it's too much." Cas nodded. "It's fine Dean. Keep going." 

Dean gave him a small smile and continued. He started slowly and gingerly easing the first finger into Cas' and looked up every so often to check on how Cas was doing. He added a second finger and saw a hint of a wince from Cas.

Dean withdrew his fingers and looked at Cas. Cas whimpered at the sudden loss of Dean. "Why'd you stop?" Cas questioned.

"Because you looked a little in pain. I totally get it, you're nervous and tense but I know just how to make it go away." Dean smirked.  
Dean patted Cas' calf. "Can you lift your legs to your chest for me?" Cas obeyed and lifted his legs with a bit of a confused look.

When Dean gripped his hips and dragged him a bit closer and lowered his head between his legs, Cas caught on. Dean tongued at Cas' entrance, getting a surprised squeak from the man. Cas moaned and squirmed at the onslaught of Dean's talented tongue. 'So this was what he meant' Cas thought.

Dean sucked at Cas' entrance and pushed his tongue until it breached Cas' hole. As he was busy tongue fucking Cas. Cas was babbling gibberish above, the only recognizable words were 'Fuck' and 'Dean'. Dean grinned at the reaction Cas was giving and soon Dean decided that that was enough work with his tongue, back to his fingers.

Dean pushed one digit in and easily ducked it in and out of Cas. He added fingers continually until Cas was successfully stretched and pulled out. He tore open the condom packet with his teeth and proceeded to roll the condom on, smiling at Cas all the while. He poured some lube onto his hand and lubed his cock up nicely.

"Okay Cas, are you ready?" Dean asked warily and a bit breathlessly. Cas chuckled at this.

"Of course I am, Dean. You're not gonna hurt me, I'm not a virgin anymore you know." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I just don't want to screw this up. The last thing I need right now is you walking out if we're in the middle of us having sex." Dean said as he positioned his cock near Cas' hole.

It seemed like both of them had held their breath as Dean began to push against the rim. Dean was slow, passionate almost like Cas would shatter into a million pieces if he rushed. Dean kept it up until he bottomed out.

The whole time Cas was letting out grunts and squirmed under the hunter. Dean felt amazing, Cas could admit that Dean was the biggest he's ever had in him. 

"Okay, are you ready for real now?" Dean managed through his breathlessness. Cas just nodded his consent and Dean began to pull out until his head was caught on Cas' rim. Cas let out a small groan as Dean thrusted in rapidly. Dean was caught in his pleasure as well as he whispered Cas' name repeatedly.

The Impala was squeaking and shaking with the force of his thrusts and Cas was moaning his gratitude. Dean had leaned down to lay on Cas as he continued to fuck him.

Cas' dick was trapped between their stomachs and the friction was glorious. Dean reached his hand up to twist and tweak Cas' right nipple and suck on his left, making the man beneath him squirm and whine helplessly. 

Dean let up and released his nipples and continued with his relentless thrusting. Cas was begging Dean, "Dean… please i-it's so good. Harder." Cas demanded and Dean gave him want he wanted.

The feeling of skin on skin was becoming too much for the men, each brush of skin felt like electrical charges shooting throughout their bodies, making them moan and grunt.

Dean looked at Cas and could see the blue-eyed man was close and he was relieved because he himself could feel himself start to lose control. He sped up his pace as he reached out and gripped Cas' cock.

Cas whimpered and begged. Dean pumped him hard with his fist, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head and smearing the precome. It only took a few more strokes until Cas was coming, ropes of come spilling onto his stomach as Cas screamed to the top of his lungs. 

Dean watched as Cas unravelled beneath him and it was enough to send him barrelling over the edge. He comed just as hard as Cas did albeit harder than he ever thought possible.

They were both panting like dogs and completely spent with big grins spread across their faces.  
"I never thought we'd ever get to do that." Dean blurted out. His head was still spinning. Cas was so out of breath he just gave a nod.

"So I guess we should get going, huh?" Dean said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. He knew he couldn't keep Cas with him all night, heck the guy is probably ready to leave anyways. Cas shocked him with his words.

"No, Dean I would like to stay a few more minutes with you…if you're okay with it?" Cas was a bit afraid too, he thought Dean would probably dump him now since he got what he wanted.

Dean smiled. "Awesome. Can we…uh—he is actually going to say this—cuddle?" Cas laughed and nodded, he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him on top of his chest. Dean would have protested the position but the warmth of the man was just to welcoming.

They stayed there in the embrace for about an half hour until they decided to drop Cas off. They got their clothes together and tried to straighten up themselves, hopefully they won't reek of sex. 

When Dean stops in Cas' driveway, he got out and walked over to Cas' side and opened it for him. "Just being a gentleman, after a rough session we just had you could use a little gentleness." Dean winked.

Cas got out while thanking Dean and they proceeded to the front door. They stood there for a few moments, both of them facing each other. All of a sudden Cas is all flustered and Dean is smirking. 

"I had a really good time tonight, Dean. We should do it again sometime." Cas said as he stared intently at his converse. Dean waited to see if Cas would meet his eyes again, he seemed to embarrassed so Dean just lifted his chin for him. Cas was a bit startled.

"It was amazing! I really hope we do spend more dates like that." With that said Dean leaned in and laid a sweet kiss on Cas' lips.

As they kissed, the front door flew open and Gabe was right there. Cas sighed, just great. "Oooh, look at Cas getting some!" Gabe screeched. 

They broke the kiss, both men blushing. Gabriel was smiling from ear as he took in their appearances, he noticed that they look a little worn out and Cas' hair was a tad more disheveled than normal. 

"Sweet." Gabe muttered under his breath. Cas just rolled his eyes and Dean was just standing there uncomfortably.

What happened next was surprising. Sam popped his head out.  
"Gabe whose at the…oh." Sam looked like a moose caught in headlights. 

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Dean looked confused and he was a bit afraid of what answer might come out of Sam's mouth.

"Oh I was just hanging out with Gabe. I was bored at the Bunker and Gabriel invited me over, he said it would be fine with Cas so I came by." Sam shrugged as he averted his eyes elsewhere ignoring Dean's stare.

Castiel was just awkwardly standing on the side watching the strange exchange between the brothers as Gabriel tapped him on his shoulder. Cas knew he'd regret the moment he turned to look at his sibling.

And of course when looked he wasn't surprised at what he found, Gabriel with a big grin smashed across his face and his eyebrows wiggling. "So Cassy, did you and Dean have a good time." Gabe whispered loud enough for only him and Cas to hear.

Cas blushed immediately. "None of your business." Cas gritted out here his teeth. Gabe just sighed.

"Okay I get it. Don't want to spill the beans in front of your boy toy here. I'll just badger you about it when they're gone." Gabriel said with a wink. 

Cas just rolled his eyes and turned back to Dean. "Dean I had a pleasant time with you this evening and I hope we can do it again sometime." Cas smiled.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, it was awesome. Now I'm gonna go and take this Moose home and out if your hair." Sam elbowed Dean.

Gabriel piped up, "You guys are welcome here at Cas' house anytime! Especially you Sam!" 

"Gabe, this is not even your house." Cas playfully teased his older brother. "But the Winchesters are of course welcome." Cas waved the boys off and Gabe was blowing little air kisses to Sam who was blushing profusely.

They watched them get in the Impala and drive off. Gabe turned to Cas, "So did you fuck or what." Gabe smirked.

"Well, let's just say Dean got me very acquainted with his backseat." Cas winked and Gabe's jaw dropped. 

"Oh and thanks for the rubber by the way. Came in handy." Cas chuckled then pushed Gabe's mouth close and he headed back inside with a bit of skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Life can get really busy but I'll work harder at getting chapters out faster :)


	10. UPDATE: CHAPTER REWRITES

Hello everyone, I've decided on rewriting these first 9 chapters before I move on to continuing the story. Keep in mind there will not be any major changes in the story's plot, but I will be adding more details here and there and giving these chapters a better flow in writing, since I've noticed how choppy and badly formatted some of them are. I apologize if this is inconveniencing anyone but please bear with me as I now go through the process of rewriting these and then working on an official chapter 10. Thank you to everyone who has given me support on writing this, this was my first ever written fanfiction so please understand that I'm trying to fix this disgrace of writing haha, but again thanks goes out to all of you who read this or any of my other stories. Please be patient as I will try my best to edit these chapters and get them back out to you all :)

And I must stress that any of you who have read these chapters already will not most likely have to read them over again for it's just me adding a few more details, getting rid of typos and overall fixing the story up but if you'd like to re-read it that is fine! 

Once, these chapters have been fixed, I will delete this note and carry on from the newly written chapters. In the meantime, keep your eye out for the update, I will be posting all nine chapters at once!


End file.
